Dragon Wing-A Dragon Slipper Fanfiction
by Dark EeveeXx
Summary: Everything seems at peace, but when dealing with dragons, things are never at peace...
1. DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE WRITING!  
I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY IMAGES UNLESS I SAY I DO  
THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So my friend helped write this, but she doesn't have a Fanfiction account right now, so yay for her!**

 **Will link her account once she gets one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Wam!_

Creel cringes, as one of her apprentices once again drops the roll of silk. "Again?!" Since I hired my cousins and aunt, my business was dropping. I was surprised because with the dragons gone, more people would come, but I think they are scared of my family. (of course they are.) Martha peeks around the corner with a concerned look.

"What was it this time?" she asks,

Creel sighs, " it's my younger cousin again" My aunt was once in the corner tearing out designs that she didn't like, and discarding them. I tear my notepad out of my aunt's hands before she does anymore damage.

"What are you doing!?"

"Hmph. You should be grateful that we are helping you-I have better things to do that being scolded, I could be making a fortune right now, or finding a proper suitor for your younger cousins!" I just shake my head, knowing better than trying to argue my aunt, who-as I say, is "dumber than two turnips in a rain bucket" An important thing to keep in mind was also the fact that they started out wanting to work here, they basically begged me!

It's been about one year since I visited Shardas, and got married to Luca. I haven't seen much of him lately, as he's always stuck in the palace doing law stuff. I think King Caxel is trying to keep us apart, despite the fact that we are technically legally married now. As I clean up the mess that my cousins made, I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door, and am pleasantly surprised by the fact that Luca was standing at the door. He looks different than the last time i had seen him. He has lost the tan from being at the Isles for such a long time. That is a nice memory. I clear my throat.

"Umm..so...what's up?" Luca laughs at my awkward greeting, but quickly sobers. He looks like he has some bad news.

"So, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly, Luca is almost always happy.

"My dad has declared war on the dragons!" Well, Luca's very blunt.

"NO! I thought this mess was over!" I gasp. The dragons are my best friends.

I hear the sound of about 6 people running in our direction. I turn and see Alle, Martha, and my 3 cousins, and aunt coming towards me.

"Well, hello, um...Your Highness…" my aunt squeaks out as she and my cousins curtsy. Martha and Alle giggles at my relatives' antics. I glare at them. Martha suddenly looks concerned.

"Are you okay Creel? You only scream when you are mad or when someone mixes up your fabrics." My youngest cousin hides behind my aunt. Luca still looks grim.

"My father wants to meet with you."


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

So, finally my friend got a fanfiction account, so here's a link!

~secretdragon21

Go say hi for me!

She's amazing!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The throne room was built to impress, but the council room was small, like it was added as an afterthought. The room was small and off to the side and the air was stuffy and hot, because there were no windows. As usual I am sitting next to the Duke and Duchess, my friends. The duke leans towards me and whispers, "I am sorry that King Caxel declared war on your friends." I was surprised, as the duke was supporting the dragon's less and less since the second dragon war. He blamed the dragons for ruining our partnership with the Cilites.

"Where is King Caxel? He's usually early and staring down at me the whole time." I joke.

"I was told that he had an important business trip and is coming back in a few minutes, right after he arrives, he'll come and join us." The Duchess told me, immediately seeing my worry through my joking.

 _10 minutes later_

King Caxel comes in, but no one says anything about him being late, of course, as he's the king. (Well, no one but me would talk back to him, and today was not the day to bother the king.) Next to him was Earl Sarryck. Just seeing him made me clench my fists till my knuckles turned white. He must have been the reason for the war. The Earl turned and gave me an evil smile, I nearly jumped out of my seat just to punch him in the nose.

"Miss Creel, how nice of you to join us today rather than running off to join your puny dragon friends." Earl Sarryck knew that I would rise to take the bait, but at this point, I was too angry at the king and the earl to care.

"The only reason I am here today is because of my so called, "puny dragon friends". I do not, and never will, want this war to happen."

"Oh, really, are you saying you are a traitor? Do you support those evil creatures more than us?"

"I don't support another **evil** group, I support another species who just want to live peacefully."

"They killed hundreds of innocent people!" Sarryck yells, his face turning bright purple,

"And you nearly ended their king and queen, as well as their whole species by cutting them off from every resource they need to live! Plus, all they did was get controlled by Princess Amelia, who was a numskin! And you already banned them from your country, how can they do anything to you, even if they wanted to? How will you have a war if they can't even come and meet you in battle here? Will you force them to fight in a different country, was this all a sham just too keep your land safe? You know that is not fair and one sided!"

"Kind of like your argument missy, as you are doing all the talking. I will send a letter informing them of this war, via you, and if they are not prepared, then it is just their problem." I huffed, and at that moment, I found it hard to restrain myself from knocking both unconscious, and tossing them into the Boiling Sea. As of now, I would have to satisfy myself with rolling my eyes when their backs were turned, and muttering a few very unlady-like words.

"As I was saying, before Miss Creel over here oh so rudely interrupted me, Creel will contact the dragons, as I believe you still communicate with them?" I glare at him with enough poison to kill ten dragons in mid-flight, not like I would ever do that, of course, but he just glared back.

"Actually, I cannot communicate with them as you banned them from this country, as I remember," I snap, too worried about my friends to care about laws, or kindness, "I could have Tobin try to contact them, but why would I help you again?"

"Because if you don't, you will be declared a traitor, and you know what the penalty for treason is right, Miss Carlbum?" He lets his statement hang in the air, and smirks. "Council dismissed" As I walk to the door, I feel tears forming in the back of my eyes, but I can't let Caxel see me cry. I storm out of the council room, slamming the door behind me. _What am I supposed to do? I can't declare war on my friends, but the penalty of treason is, well, death. What am I supposed to do?_ Luca was apparently pacing outside the council room.

"What did he say?" he looks at me, concerned, while rubbing my shoulders. I rarely got this upset.

"He said that if I didn't want to be considered a traitor, I would have to tell Shardas and the others that he is declaring war on them. What the hell? How does he expect me to just _saunter_ over to the Hundred Isles, and just _casually declare war_ on my frein-no, my family? They are banned from this country and I haven't even seen them in about 2 months because of your dad and his stupid dragon paranoia!"

"Well, I…" Luca trailed off, looking even more worried, but not shocked, as a bunch of council members were slowly inching towards us, attempting (and failing) to try to eavesdrop on us. Luca took his voice down a couple notches, so now he's whispering. "Creel, we've all been expecting this for a while, honestly, like, look at Earl Sarryck. My dad takes his advice really seriously, and he's probably the biggest opposers on dragons in Freval! Let's go back to the shop, and try to contact Shardas again, okay?"

"Okay…" I was still in shock by the fact that Caxel actually declared the war on the dragons.

Once I got back home, my friends and family surrounds me, and my aunt and cousins start asking frantic questions.

"What happened? Are we at war?"

"Are we gonna kill dragons?"

"I hope you didn't go see the king in those clothes! What a disgrace!"

Finally, Martha cut in, and told my aunt and cousins to return home. What a relief. She turns, and stares at me with a worried expression. "So...what _did_ happen?"

I put my face in my hands. "Can I not talk about it?"

Martha and Alle look more confused, but leave me with my thoughts. As I head upstairs to my room, thoughts are circling through my head like one winged dragons.


	5. Author's Note: I'm so sorry!

I'm so sorry to anyone who for some reason, reads this story, (cause let's face it, this story sucks lol), but I've been really busy with Science Olympiad and school, and I'm not really in the fandom anymore. I mean, I still love the books, but I'm not the 'superfan' that I was.

I might still update if I'm bored, but please don't expect anything...

Sorry! :(


End file.
